


How I met your mother

by ArtemisHuntress



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisHuntress/pseuds/ArtemisHuntress
Summary: -Tu e la mamma come vi siete conosciute?- Chiese ancora una volta la bambina alzando la schiena e mettendosi seduta sul letto con le gambe incrociate: era quella la storia che voleva sentire quella sera, non gliene importava di Biancaneve o del suo bellissimo principe azzurro, lei voleva sapere come la principessa Calliope aveva incontrato la principessa Arizona.





	How I met your mother

-Tu e la mamma come vi siete conosciute?-  
Quella sera Callie aveva deciso di far addormentare Sofia raccontandole una favola ma dopo più di mezz'ora che leggeva, la bambina era più sveglia di prima.  
-Cosa?- Chiese la mamma voltando il suo sguardo dal libro che aveva tra le mani alla sua piccola principessa che la fissava con quegli occhi scuri che tanto somigliavano ai suoi.  
  
-Tu e la mamma come vi siete conosciute?- Chiese ancora una volta la bambina alzando la schiena e mettendosi seduta sul letto con le gambe incrociate: era quella la storia che voleva sentire quella sera, non gliene importava di Biancaneve o del suo bellissimo principe azzurro, lei voleva sapere come la principessa Calliope aveva incontrato la principessa Arizona.  
  
Callie sorrise ed appoggiò il libro sulla piccola mensolina dietro il divanetto su cui era seduta, in effetti quella era una favola che raccontava molto più volentieri di qualsiasi altra al mondo ed inoltre.. Beh, era reale. Ed era capitato proprio a lei, a lei che sembrava avere una sfortuna incredibile in campo sentimentale.   
-Se ti metti sdraiata sotto le coperte e chiudi immediatamente gli occhi te la racconto.- Disse tentando di sembrare decisa e severa, anche se solo il pensiero di dover raccontare alla sua piccola l'inizio della sua storia d'amore le aveva intenerito all'estremo la voce. In ogni caso, Sofia eseguì gli ordini della mamma e così la latina iniziò a raccontare.  
-Prova ad immaginare questo: la tua mamma era nel bagno di un bar e stava piangendo e, all'improvviso, entrò questa donna dalla bellezza angelica che..-   
  
-Non è andata proprio così, Calliope.- Arizona era appoggiata alla porta e stava guardando le sue ragazze con un piccolo sorriso: aveva sentito la domanda della piccola ed aveva deciso così di interrompere sua moglie e rivelare ad entrambe un piccolo segreto che si era tenuta dentro per tanto, molto tempo.  
  
-Come no?- Chiese confusa la latina voltandosi verso la porta. Di tutta risposta, la bionda scosse la testa, pur mantenendo il sorriso intatto sulle labbra.  
-Arizona, quando una perfetta sconosciuta entra nel bagno di un bar e ti bacia non lo dimentichi così facilmente.-   
  
Il sorriso di Arizona si trasformò in una risata nel vedere la confusione negli occhi della moglie. -Noi non ci siamo conosciute così, forse non lo ricordi ma ci siamo incontrate molto tempo prima.-   
-E come, mamy? Me lo racconti?- La piccola continuava ad avere gli occhi chiusi ma tutto quel trambusto non aveva fatto altro che metterle altra curiosità addosso, spazzando via anche la minima possibilità che potesse venirle sonno.  
-Più che volentieri, tesoro.- Esclamò la bionda entrando in camera e sedendosi sul divanetto accanto ad una Callie accigliata dal disorientamento.  
  
 _Quasi non avevano fatto in tempo a disfare gli scatoloni che già dovevano lasciare la calda Miami per andare in chissà quale altra città degli Stati Uniti: i componenti della famiglia Robbins non ne potevano più. Non ne poteva più Daniel di vedere i propri figli sballottati in quel modo, non ne poteva più Barbara di non poter avere una vita normale e tranquilla, non ne poteva più il piccolo Tim che non faceva in tempo a farsi degli amici.. L'unica che sembrava essere felice di tutta quella assurda situazione era la piccola Arizona che sembrava prenderla come un gioco divertente: lei prendeva tutto come un bel gioco, il suo famoso sorriso con le fossette era sempre presente sul suo viso rendendo, così, la bambina una delle più solari che si potessero incontrare._  
Per lasciare che Daniel e Barbara finissero di inscatolare tutta la loro roba, i piccoli Robbins furono mandati al parco accompagnati dalla vecchia signora Patrice, un'anziana donnina curva dai capelli argentati che si era mostrata incredibilmente gentile con la famiglia fin dal loro primo giorno in quella città.  
Arizona non amava il parco, era come un campeggio ma senza la tenda: c'erano un sacco di insetti, c'era un sacco di terra, c'erano un mucchio di bambini che non la facevano giocare con loro solo perchè femmina.. Era così ingiusto!  
Così, mentre Patrice si sedette su una panchina ad osservare i due fratelli e Tim andò a buttarsi nella mischia di quel football improvvisato dai bambini più grandi di lui, Arizona iniziò a dondolarsi su un'altalena osservando i maschi divertirsi a fare la guerra o a rincorrere una palla: la bimba bionda aveva sempre invidiato i maschietti per quei giochi scatenati che, a quanto sembrava, non erano adatti alle ragazze, per loro andavano bene solo giochi noiosi!   
La sua attenzione fu attirata da una bambina per terra, poco lontana da lei, che piangeva forte: la biondina si alzò e le andò incontro per aiutarla ad alzarsi.  
-Non piangere, guarda: ti curo io!- Disse sorridendo a quella bambina dai capelli ed occhi scuri e lucidi di lacrime prendendo dalla tasca della sua salopette i cerotti con i cagnolini che sua madre le dava sempre quando usciva: non era raro che si sbucciasse un ginocchio o un gomito.  
Applicò il cerotto sul ginocchio graffiato della bimba dal colorito poco più scuro del suo e poi le diede un bacio sulla guancia.  
-La mia mamma dice sempre che con un bacio passa tutto..- Spiegò alzando le spalle. -Stai meglio?-   
La brunetta sorrise annuendo alla domanda dell'altra -Ha ragione la tua mamma.. Il tuo bacino mi ha guarita, non fa più male.. Vuoi giocare con me?-  
Le due bambine iniziarono a giocare scatenandosi più dei maschi: finalmente Arizona aveva trovato una bambina a cui piacevano gli stessi suoi giochi, non si era mai divertita tanto in vita sua.   
-Come ti chiami?- Chiese alla fine, mentre facevano la coda per salire sullo scivolo.  
-Calliope.. Calliope Torres. E tu?-   
-Io sono...- Ma quella domanda era destinata a non avere risposta, perchè proprio in quel momento qualcuno interruppe la frase della biondina.  
-Ehi, sorellina.. Dobbiamo andare! Patrice ci sta aspettando!- Tim aveva raggiunto Arizona e la sua nuova compagna di giochi e, senza troppe parole, prese sua sorella per mano trascinandola via da quella bambina che li guardava con aria triste.  
  
Arizona era così concentrata sul racconto che non si era accorta che, nel frattempo, la loro Sofia si era addormentata profondamente abbracciando il suo Jack, la scimmietta di pezza che si portava sempre dietro; la avvertì Callie sempicemente indicandogliela: con un piccolo sorriso uscirono dalla stanza e chiusero la porta.  
  
-Come fai a ricordartene?- Chiese Callie una volta fuori dalla cameretta.  
-Non lo so Calliope, forse perchè ero così abituata a stare sola che ogni contatto con i bambini mi è rimasto impresso, forse perchè mi sono innamorata dei tuoi occhi appena li ho visti quel giorno- Callie non disse niente: stampò un bacio tenero e lento sulle labbra di sua moglie e le cinse la vita con un braccio avviandosi con lei, poi, verso la loro camera.  
  
 _-Pronto? Nick? Ciao, sono Arizona.. Volevo dirti che non posso più essere sposata con te..-_  
-Uh? Perchè no? Sono un cattivo marito?-  
-No.. Quando siamo insieme dividi sempre la tua merenda con me e mi fai giocare con te, non è perchè sei un cattivo marito.. E' che ho conosciuto una bambina con la quale voglio dividere la mia merenda e voglio sposarmi con lei.-  
-Ma Arizona! Le femmine non possono sposarsi con le femmine!-  
-Non m'importa, Nick! Un giorno sposerò comunque quella bambina.- 


End file.
